


10.15 Saturday Night

by theaeblackthorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Background Erica Reyes/Vernon Boyd, Drugs, M/M, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Music, canon pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaeblackthorn/pseuds/theaeblackthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the rest of the pack wrapped up in each other, Isaac spends a lot of time alone in the apartment he shares with Derek and Peter. Except, he's not really alone, because Peter is there too.</p><p>Or, that one where Isaac and Peter bond over eighties/early nineties alternative rock and trashy vampire movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10.15 Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even really mean to write this, I was reading Lost Souls and all I could see was Isaac as a weird cross between Nothing and Laine and then I thought about it and I realised he was nothing like either of them, not really. But by then I couldn't unsee Isaac alone and lonely in his room, listening to The Cure and of course Peter wanted to know what Isaac was doing listening to such good music on such shitty speakers and things went from there.
> 
>  **Dub con is** someone receiving a hand-job whilst stoned. It's confirmed later that the people involved would have said yes, even if they hadn't been stoned and that in fact they very much wanted what happened. 
> 
> For anyone reading my other fic, I wrote this back in December, just getting around to posting it now. The next chapter of Home is Wherever I'm With You is with my beta as we speak! :)

It starts with Robert Smith and a pretty quiet Saturday night. Although that's not saying much because most of Isaac's Saturday nights are quiet these days. Scott is firmly back with Allison, Boyd and Erica are now _BoydAndErica_ , one entity that Isaac isn't afraid to admit he's pretty jealous of. They found each other and while Isaac is pretty happy that he found himself, and somewhere safe, sometimes he thinks he'd like someone too. 

Even Derek has finally done something about Stiles, because hey, who knew Stiles had a thing for Derek too. (That's sarcasm, if you can't tell, Isaac is pretty sure everyone has noticed Stiles and his giant boner for Derek.) So it's a Saturday and he's spending it the same way he spends most other Saturday nights and free time recently-- alone. He's in his room in the apartment he shares with Derek, he's curled up on his bed, laptop quietly playing The Cure while he reads an ebook on his computer. Honestly, not the worst place he could imagine and he's not exactly complaining. Calm and quiet is kinda what he needs after...everything, but sometimes calm and quiet can get a little lonely. 

He's racing Erica to see who can read the most books this year. Isaac's pretty sure he's going to blow Erica's read count out of the water, and he's not entirely positive that's something to be proud about. It's hard to gloat when her comeback will be something along the lines of, _'Sorry, I was too busy getting fucked and having a life_ '. So yeah, crowing over his read count is maybe not the best idea.

Isaac pauses, he thinks he can hear a noise in the hall, but he's probably just imagining things. Peter is out and Derek is pretty much _always_ at Stiles' house these days, sneaking in and out and watching over the house. Don't get him wrong, Isaac is pretty overjoyed that Derek took him in, got custody, got them a place and everything. Derek takes care of every single one of Isaac's physical needs (hey, mind out of the gutter). He takes care of Isaac in a way Isaac doesn't think he ever took care of himself, and that's good, hell, he's even started looking after himself as well. Just...sometimes Derek can be a little distant. 

Isaac gets that Derek's life has been far from easy, and he knows the effort Derek has made. He made him a wolf, gave him a place to live and tried to train him to protect himself. It's just that Derek isn't always the best at seeing what a person needs, emotionally. 

Things have been slowly changing since Derek started going out with Stiles. Even though Stiles isn't the warmest towards Isaac (and hasn't been since Isaac got friendly with Scott in the summer) he's definitely noticed a change in Derek. Gone are the relentless training exercises, the long lectures and running through the woods at all hours of the day and night. Instead Derek is trying, he's giving Isaac space, trying to gently correct him; he's not flashed his Alpha eyes on him in months. Derek is giving Isaac space and to figure out how he wants to live his life, instead of demanding he follow in Derek's footsteps. 

The only problem is, sometimes space is kinda lonely, which Isaac figures is where it all begins. 

So there's Robert Smith, an empty house and a fast internet connection. Isaac is pretty sure most teenage boys would view this as jerk-off central, but, what's the point? Not with the jerking off, Isaac is fully on board with that idea, but seriously, the house is empty often enough that he can't spend every moment he has alone in it masturbating. That'd chafe. 

Of course, that's when there is a gentle knock and the door to his room is being pushed open. He should have heard Peter coming, he should have realised he was home, but that's the thing about Peter Hale, none of them _ever_ hear him coming. Peter leans against the doorframe and a lets out an annoyed huff. 

"Hey kid, what are you doing here? It's Saturday." Peter says _'Saturday'_ like it should mean something. 

Isaac shrugs. "Nowhere else to be."

Peter eyes him thoughtfully. "I suppose Derek's at the Sheriff's house again?" 

Isaac has long ago figured out two things, it's pointless lying to Peter and it's pointless trying to figure out what the hell he's up to. He settles for another shrug, "I guess."

Peter lets out a 'hmm'. "So, what are you up to?"

"Reading a book. You know, those things with words in, they generally tell a story." Isaac had been wary of Peter because of the fear and anger Lydia and the rest of the teens had shown when he was around. But, it's been months and Peter hasn't done anything but snark and mildly irritate everyone. 

He'd been quiet but generally helpful through the Alpha pack crap, and, nothing else. Even Derek has given up questioning why Peter was here, what he was doing and when he was going to be ready to spring some sort of plan into action. Sometimes Isaac thinks staying and helping is Peter's way of apologising for what he'd done, _before_ , but he isn't sure. Isaac suspects no-one but Peter will ever know why he's here...and maybe not even him. 

Peter snorts, pulling Isaac back to their conversation, "I know what books are, thank you very much. What book?" 

"Nothing too interesting. I was just trying to beat Erica for the amount of books we've read this year. I'm thinking I might win the way she's been with Boyd recently..." Why the hell was he engaging Peter in conversation? This wasn't one of the pre-approved Peter rules, he was pretty sure. (Not that there were really _Peter rules_ , more, helpful tips Stiles had dumped on him, once he figured out Peter and Isaac were going to be living in the same small apartment.

"Books over sex. Hm, as a pseudo-parental figure in your life, I approve. I think. Although, on second thoughts, it might not be that healthy, you're a young lad, you should be out there, doing things, lots of pretty girls in the world..." 

Isaac wrinkles his nose in distaste, "You are _not_ any sort of parental figure in my life. Derek, yes. You, no."

Peter looks hurt, but only in the over-the-top-theatrical way he normally shows emotions. Isaac doesn't know if he uses those over the top gestures because he just doesn't feel anything anymore, or if he uses them to cover up genuine emotions. Isaac isn't sure and he doesn't really care. 

There are few moments of silence as both of them look at each other, before Peter breaks it, "But seriously, music choice: good, music playback option: horrible."

Isaac is confused, what the hell is Peter on about, before he can ask, Peter clarifies, "The Cure on laptop speakers. They're crap for listening to music through and I can hear them butchering a perfectly lovely song all the way from my room. You know this album came out when I was your age. It's good, but their earlier stuff is better."

Isaac is hurt, fair enough he doesn't know many early Cure albums, but this is pretty fucking ace. The last bars of _Friday I'm In Love_ are playing and seriously, this is pretty good Cure, classic Cure and he tells Peter so. 

Peter doesn't agree. "Their early albums, before they hit it really big, they're great. They're a lot darker, less pop...a lot more experimental in places. Although it's not even worth listening to them on those shitty built-in laptop speakers. Seriously, is that it for music?" Peter surveys Isaac's room, obviously looking for a stereo of some kind. 

"This is it, they play music, what more do I need? I've got my earphones if I want to-"

"Urgh, heathen. That is not the way to listen to music. You want at least a decent pair of speakers, especially with our ears, they amplify everything, you get a shitty pair of earphones and you might as well be listening to static, or the Jagger and Bowie cover of Dancing in the Street."

Isaac doesn't really have an answer to that, the conversation has taken a pretty surreal turn. Who knew Peter was such a music geek? But the point still remains, what does Isaac really need a stereo for, it would just be a luxury. 

"I don't need it, though, I mean, the laptop I need for school work and stuff, and--"

"If we all had just what we required and nothing else, life would be pretty boring. We're allowed to _want_ things, Isaac, otherwise what's the point?" 

Peter turns and leaves the room before Isaac can answer. Isaac has it good, he doesn't need a stereo, and he doesn't need Peter's stupid opinions. He turns the volume up on his laptop just to spite him, but he leaves it playing The Cure's _Wish_ album. He doesn't have the overwhelming urge to listen to their early albums. He doesn't. 

*

Isaac doesn't really see Peter until the following Saturday. It's been a quiet week with all calm in Beacon Hills. Chris Argent hasn't tried to break Scott and Allison up, and the Sheriff still doesn't know about Derek and Stiles, and Erica still hasn't seen his read book count. Or, if she has, she _really doesn't care_ , not even to mock him about how many books he's read. He's only ten books off his goal for the year, and he's already twenty ahead of Erica. 

So it's another Saturday, he's once again reading on his bed and he hears the quiet knock on his door. He waits for Peter to barge into the room as he always does after he knocks, he's very much a knock and enter kinda guy. Isaac knows it's Peter, now he's paying attention he can already hear Peter's heartbeat; there's no mistaking it. When, after a moment, the door doesn't open he gets up to investigate. 

Standing on the other side of the door is Peter, with a large box with a monochrome picture of a stereo printed on it. Isaac has no idea what to say. 

"Did you...I mean...is that...Huh." Seriously, Isaac has no idea what to say. 

Peter just walks past Isaac and into the room, "Come on kid, give me a hand setting it up, I figure it'll have to go on the floor, because you really haven't got much furniture in here."

Isaac moves to give Peter a hand while still trying to think what the hell he's doing with this. 

"Have you actually just bought me a stereo. Why?"

Peter gives a small shrug, "Because if you're going to listen to music, you're going to do it properly. If I have to listen to _Love Cats_ through your laptop speakers one more time it's going to ruin the song for me."

"So this is a you-thing?" Isaac asks, he can understand it if this is just Peter doing something for himself, that makes sense and he'll be happy to accept the stereo. 

"Think of it as something we both get something out of, you get to listen to your music on a better sound system, and I get to stop having to listen to music I love slaughtered on your shitty speakers."

Isaac accepts it as the best he's going to get, he quickly thinks over Stiles' _Peter rules_ and it makes enough sense. 

They quickly finished setting up the system and Isaac starts packing away the rubbish folding it up ready for the recycling. As he picks up the box he sees a CD fall out of it and almost drop on the floor. The only thing that saves it are Isaac's werewolf reflexes. 

He holds the CD up to inspect it and reads the title out, " _Pornography_ , The Cure." 

Isaac looks up at Peter in confusion. 

"Well, you've got a better set of speakers now, you may as well listen to some better Cure with them." 

"Better?!"

"Well... more interesting at the very least."

Isaac stares at the warped faces of the band on the front of the CD. Seriously, a CD. Peter just bought him a new stereo and a CD. Isaac's not entirely sure what's going on here, Peter seriously could have just threatened him into turning his music off. Isaac probably would have given in. 

"You know, if you open it, there's a disc inside and if we put the disc into the magical music box it'll--"

"Hey! I know what a CD is. I was just thinking, and..." Isaac trails off, what's even the point, he might as well listen to the CD with Peter, it's not like he's got any other plans tonight. 

Isaac opens the case and hands the CD to Peter before retreating to his bed to settle in and listen. 

Peter pushes the CD in and hands the new remote control to Isaac on the bed. He gives Isaac a calculating look before slowly moving towards the bed and taking a space near the head board. Isaac waits until Peter is settled and hits 'play' on the remote control. 

To Isaac's surprise they end up listening to the album in it's entirety. Every now and then Peter interrupts with snippets of information about the songs or the band and Isaac replies with his thoughts and feelings on the songs. 

It's no less surreal by the end of the album, but Isaac definitely feels more comfortable around Peter then he has since he met him. 

 

*

Saturday goes from being the night Isaac feels like the biggest social loser, previously known as Isaac-reads-alone-in-his-room time, to Isaac-and-Peter-bond-over-Peter's-youth. It starts with The Cure, but soon spreads to The Pixies, Faith No More, Nine Inch Nails and... Isaac loves it all. Peter's love of music is unreal, and his sense of humour is absolutely wicked, and not in the cool way, mostly in the _'oh god Peter that's so mean but I kinda want to laugh'_ way. Isaac's heard bits and pieces before, but he's never stopped to look at the songs in their wider historical context. 

He's never thought about what came out when, who influenced who, what was going on in the world at the time. Like he said, Peter is a giant music geek and Isaac can't get enough, he's fun to be with, to see his talk about something he quite clearly feels something about. The wry Peter sarcasm is still there, but it's less biting and more playful when it's about something he loves. Saturdays leave Isaac feeling he was born twenty years too late. 

Music easily turns into movies, which leads to epic movie nights with both sitting on the sofa rewatching _Lost Boys_ for the millionth time. They both love trashy horror movies from the eighties and early nineties.

Isaac isn't sure what this has become, it's never anyone else apart from Peter and Isaac, and Isaac likes it that way. Peter's his, his pack, the only person who seems to be a constant in his life. There's still school, and there's still pack meetings, but everyone always has places to be and people to see. And now so does Isaac. 

Scott blows him off, Derek is still AWOL with Stiles and Isaac is so far ahead of Erica in their reading challenge that he hasn't even bothered checking her challenge status on Goodreads in over a month. 

Parent-teacher conferences come round and Derek takes him, he gets praise from his teachers for his academic improvement, for his better behaviour and lack of anger issues. Derek's proud and takes Isaac for ice cream (like he said, Derek was really _trying_ , even if sometimes Derek's trying feels like it's come straight from a 1950s film). 

And yeah, maybe Isaac hasn't noticed that he isn't as angry any more. Before he'd just felt so listless; school, practice, reading, and that was it. Nothing really to look forward to except the odd supernatural emergency, but now he has something to look forward to. He comes home from school, figures out something for dinner, and then the apartment is his and Peter's for the evening. They watch TV, talk about stuff, sometimes just put an album they love on and listen to it while Isaac does his homework. 

It's like Isaac and Peter are in their own world. No-one's about to bother them, no-one questions why they spend so much time together, hell there's no-one really there _to_ notice they spend a lot of time together. 

Yet, Isaac doesn't feel like he's spending time with an adult, a parental figure, he feels, well, he's not exactly sure what he feels. Peter doesn't seem like he's thirty-six, Peter seems like he's not much older than Derek. If Isaac didn't know better, and Peter didn't have those slight wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, he would have said Derek was thirty-six and Peter was twenty-three. Derek's weighed down with the cares of the world, and while Peter does look a bit worn, there's a spark and smile that says he's not completely broken, and no-where near as wise as he should be. 

*

Derek comes home one evening just as Isaac and Peter are settling in to watch _John Carpenter's Vampires_ , a beautifully trashy vampire movie that Isaac had known long before Peter brought it home. It's rare for Derek to be home in the evenings, there must be something up or the Sheriff has an evening off of work. 

Derek walks into the living room just as the first vampires are being killed on screen, there's the blood, the gore and the pleading and both Isaac and Peter are laughing along and quoting lines at each other. 

Isaac hears Derek come in, but doesn't hear him leave, after a few moments of Derek just standing in the room Isaac cranes his neck to see what he's doing.

Derek is just staring at the couch and the two of them with his forehead crinkled in a frown and a suspicious look in his eye. 

"What are you two doing?"

Peter doesn't even look away from the screen, "It's called a movie, sometimes people watch them together, and sometimes they've seen them many times and are quite good at quoting the lines. Don't look so confused Derek, I know we had a TV when you were growing up." 

Isaac feels a smile tugs at the corner of his lips at Peter's comment, he loves how snarky and witty Peter is. 

Derek's frown only deepens though. "No I meant, what are _you two_ doing watching this movie. How many times have you even seen it?" 

Peter pauses the movie and turns around to face his nephew, "We both live here Derek, what did you think we've been doing the whole time you're over at the _Sherrif's_ house, fucking his _son_?"

Isaac winces, sometimes he forgets how cutting Peter can be, he hasn't heard him be quite that snarky in a while.

Derek lets out a low growl, "Don't speak about Stiles like that. And just, don't fuck with Isaac, Peter. He doesn't need someone like you messing with him."

At that Isaac frowns. He can take care of himself, thank you very much, and if Derek really hadn't wanted Peter and Isaac hanging out then why had he left in the apartment together so often? "Hey, we're just watching a movie. Leave Peter alone."

Isaac knows it's the wrong thing to say the second he sees the red flash in his Alpha's eyes. He hadn't meant to challenge the authority of his alpha, but it appears he has. Isaac immediately feels himself drawing in, trying to make himself as small as possible. He sinks further into the sofa cushions and brings his hands up over his head. He hadn't meant to, he really hadn't meant to, it's just, sometimes people are so hard on Peter, even when he's not doing anything to deserve it. Isaac lets out a low whimper. 

Isaac hears a sharp, "Derek! Down boy!" From next to him and he feels a comforting arm wrap around his shoulder. 

Things are quiet for a few long moments, he can hear Derek and Peter making gestures but he doesn't really want to think about what they could be trying to communicate that they don't want him to hear. There's a pause in their gestures before he hears Derek leaving the room and the front door opening and shutting. A few more moments and he hears the Camaro's engine start up outside. 

When he can't hear the hum of the Camaro anymore he slowly pulls his arm away from his head and looks up at Peter. Peter's arm is long gone from around him but he gives Isaac a small smile when he finally meets Peter's gaze, the smile isn't that kind but it's possibly the most reassuring smile Isaac's ever seen. 

"So, where were we?" 

*

Peter is shocked the first time he hears Isaac has never been drunk, high, or, hell, even smoked a regular cigarette. Isaac's never even been near a bar. Seeing as he looks the seventeen years old he is, the bar's out, and getting drunk is pretty hard as a werewolf anyway. But Peter was born a werewolf and he knows some pretty cool tricks for getting off your face when you're a 'wolf. 

There's a specific type of wolfsbane that instead of killing them, just, well, pretty much acts like weed. Peter doesn't really ask if Isaac wants to try some, if he wants to get high with him, he just does as he normally does and assumes Isaac will. 

The thing is, Peter's normally right in what Isaac wants, what he'll like. They're watching _The Lost Boys_ first tonight and by the time David is offering tripped out fast-food, Peter pulls out a small pouch of what looks like tobacco, except when he opens it the smell is anything but. 

Isaac finds it hard to concentrate on the movie instead he just wants to watch what Peter is doing. He watches him pull out some papers, stick a few of them together, he watches him make a small curled piece of cardboard from the papers' packet. 

"The crutch," Peter explains. "It gives us something to hold, gives it it's shape and yeah, you want a crutch."

Isaac nods and watches Peter's clever fingers roll their first 'joint'. The movie goes unnoticed as Peter finishes the joint and brings it to his lips. He holds the lighter to the end of it and takes a few small quick puffs to get it going. Isaac sees the tip burn a bright orange with each pull Peter takes. When it's evenly lit Peter breathes out and takes a long drag on the...cigarette? Joint? Isaac had no idea what the good term was here. 

Peter holds his breath deep in his lungs, and closes his eyes. He waits a few moments and then exhales, as a small amount of smoke escapes his lungs his whole body sags into the sofa. He opens his eyes and smiles up at Isaac. 

"So, you want to learn how to smoke?" 

Isaac can barely bring himself to react, of course he does, as he's trying to form words Peter takes another drag on the joint. 

Peter takes Isaac's silence as a yes, because he's turning sideways on the sofa so he faces Isaac. Peter takes another small toke on the joint and explains, "It's to keep it burning, wolfsbane isn't like tobacco, it doesn't keep burning, you've got to make sure it doesn't go out." 

Isaac nods, following the trail of Peter's hands as he brings it to his lips again. Peter's lips seal around it, almost like a gentle kiss and Isaac can't look away. 

"So it's easy, don't take big, deep breaths at first, you'll just end up coughing and spluttering, take a steady breath and try to hold it for a few seconds. When you're done breathe out. Sound okay?"

"Yeah," Isaac is slightly startled by the sound of his own voice, he feels like he hasn't said anything in an age. Peter's eyes have slid closed and his lips are slightly parted. There is a relaxed air to him that Isaac hasn't seen before. 

Peter leans forward and holds the joint out to Isaac, he takes it clumsily from Peter, the roach is so small and their hands are so big. He gets it between his forefinger and thumb and starts bringing it towards his lips.

"Okay, breathe out before you take a hit, empty your lungs." 

Isaac breathes out like instructed.

"Good, okay, not bring it up and breathe in gently..."

Isaac tries to focus on the spliff as he's lifting it to his mouth, except he ends up going cross-eyed as it gets closer. 

He hears Peter laughing and he can't figure out why, he looks up at Peter, annoyance and confusion on his face. "What? Why are you laughing?"

Peter continues to laugh, a belly rumbling laugh that just goes on and on, "It's the look of concentration on your face! Don't think so hard, just breathe out, bring it to your lips and breathe in."

Oh. Well, he can do that, let go, don't concentrate so much. Isaac breathes out and starts to lift the joint again, except it's gone out in the time he'd been talking to Peter. 

Peter gestures for him to hand the joint back so he could light it. Once lit Isaac tries again, the first taste of the smoke in his mouth, his lungs, however little, causes him to start coughing. 

Peter's there, grabbing the joint so it doesn't drop and gently patting Isaac on the back. 

"Happens to us all, have a sip of water and we'll try again."

Isaac's lungs are burning, he takes a sip and waits for the burning to subside. It takes a little while but it goes. 

His second attempt is better, he tastes the smoke deep in his lungs and he feels a rush of something all down his arms, across his chest, and he just settles back onto the sofa besides Peter. 

He has a few more hits of the joint before it burns down to the crutch. He feels like there's a buzz under his skin, a bouncing bubbling bit that just wants to get out. He lets out a small laugh and looks over at Peter. Peter is smoking and looking over at him. The film's finished now and Isaac doesn't like the silence, silence is deafening. He wants noise and he tells Peter so, "Put on _Pornography_."

Peter snorts, "No, too dark for now, we need something lighter, something more upbeat, something...aha!" Peter has gone through their CD collection and is holding up a copy of _Boys Don't Cry_. Three green palm trees are staring back at him and he thinks, _'Why palm trees...'_.

"It's for _Fire in Cairo_ , silly boy." Peter chides and Isaac realises he must have asked that question out loud. Huh, it's almost like he's lost his brain to mouth filter. 

Peter is laughing and it makes Isaac want to laugh along with him. "Yes, you're saying this all out loud, it's rather sweet."

The album is playing and Peter is rolling another joint for them. Isaac doesn't know if he should smoke anymore, but he'll listen to Peter, for some odd reason he realises he _trusts_ Peter and isn't that just the strangest thing? 

Isaac suddenly worries that he said that out loud, what if he did, what would Peter think? Isaac can hear his own heart beat, previously so mellow and slow suddenly speed up. 

"Calm, shhh, Isaac, it's all fine. Listen, you love this song..."

And Isaac listens, he does love this song, _10:15 Saturday Night_. He starts tapping his fingers along to the drip, drip, drip of the song. 

"I lost my virginity to this song, you know. First blow job to it, and I barely made it to the end of the song." Peter offers, groping around the couch for the lighter Isaac had dropped there earlier. 

Isaac frowns and looks over at Peter, before the end of the song. But. "It's only a three minute song!" 

Peter lets out a low chuckle and Isaac hears the snick of the lighter and a breath before Peter answers. "Well, I can't imagine you lasted much longer your first time..."

Isaac freezes and he feels the second Peter realises. 

"You've never?" Peter asks, handing Isaac the joint. 

Isaac shakes his head, focusing on taking another hit. 

"Not even...nothing?" The disbelief in Peter's voice makes Isaac vaguely wish this conversation was over but Peter shows no signs of stopping. "You're pretty enough and I thought you had with Erica, or, maybe Scott..." 

Isaac shrugs and exhales. "I...it was never something I really wanted. Not for the longest time, there were other worries and then, there just weren't any opportunities."

Isaac turns his gaze on Peter and if his hand lingers slightly longer on Peter's when he hands back the joint, well, there's no-one here but Peter, and Peter doesn't seem to mind at all. 

They sit in silence for a few moments, enjoying _Jumping Someone Else's Train_. 

Isaac is the one to break the silence, his voice breaks as he asks the question and he can hear his heartbeat rises, even with the wolfsbane in his system. "What...what's it like?"

Peter opens one eye and looks over to Isaac, "Sex? Or blowjobs specifically?"

Isaac shrugs, "All of it, any of it, I don't know, I just..."

Peter smiles over at him, "It's fine, I remember being seventeen and so...ready." Peter's smile has morphed into more of a smirk now, but it's not unkind. 

Isaac fidgets, he can't stop staring at Peter's hands as they hold the joint, his fingers are so long, and so blunt with the barest hint of a nail. Isaac doesn't even know why he's staring at Peter's fingers only he can't stop. 

He follows Peter's hand as he raises it to his lips and now Isaac can't stop staring at his lips. Unconsciously Isaac licks his own lips, underneath the taste of the wolfsbane he can taste the barest hint of _Peter_ from the joints they've been sharing. He licks his lips again tracing the taste and he can see Peter staring at his lips. His mouth is so dry, so very dry he just wants...a drink. 

Isaac takes a sip of water and Peter's eyes still don't leave him. They've made it to _Killing An Arab_ and all Isaac can hear is Robert Smith repeating the the word 'staring' and he's staring and Peter is staring and... 

This wolfsbane is pretty trippy. 

Peter clears his throat, "It's like...pie. If I asked you what eating pie was like, what would you say?" 

Isaac blinks, he's not sure he can follow this conversation any more. At his confused look Peter continues.

"Sex. You asked me to describe sex, I'm asking you to describe eating pie." 

Isaac thinks maybe he follows, "There are so many different types of pie, and, what if..."

Peter's nodding and motioning for Isaac to pass the glass of water he's just finished taking a sip from. Isaac hands it over and watches as Peter turns the glass and takes a sip from the part he'd been drinking from not a minute ago. 

Isaac's nose catches a smell and it takes him a moment to realise the low grade smell of arousal that's filling the room is coming from him. 

He's looking Peter in the eye when he realises and he can't break away. He's pretty sure he should be feeling embarrassment, but all he feels is calm and kind of horny. He just wants to reach over and touch. 

The room is silent. When had the room gone silent? Has Isaac been staring at Peter through the last half of the album? He doesn't think so, but, wow. 

Peter is standing up and bids Isaac a good night and suddenly he is alone in the living room. 

Isaac flops back onto the sofa, into the warm space Peter had just vacated. He's thirsty and vaguely floaty and so turned on he doesn't even know what the hell just happened. 

Isaac lets out a small frustrated sigh and hits 'play' on the album again. He'll just lay here for a little bit, before he heads into his room to take care of his problem. 

*

When Isaac wakes up the next day he feels slightly lethargic and a bit worried. He can hear Derek moving about in the living room and he wonders if Derek can tell anything about what happened in their last night. 

Not that anything happened, not really, but Isaac thinks surely Derek should be able to smell the wolfsbane all over the house. But he doesn't, either he doesn't know what the smell is, he knows and doesn't care or.. Isaac doesn't know, he's not a mind-reader. As long as Derek isn't mad and isn't stopping them doing it Isaac isn't really sure he cares either way. 

Isaac doesn't know why he's thinking that way, after the turns the evening took he isn't sure if they'll ever be doing it again, he can't see Peter letting them. 

Except Saturday rolls around and finds them back on the sofa, Isaac curled into Peter's side, _Dusk Til Dawn_ playing on the TV. When the characters arrive at the strip club Peter pulls out a familiar pouch and grabs Isaac's physics textbook off the table. He starts using the book as a ledge to roll a joint and Isaac thinks, _okay, so this is a thing we do noe_ and he's really okay with it. 

If Isaac spends most of the evening slightly aroused, well, he's not going to say anything, not if Peter doesn't mind. If Peter asks Isaac thinks he's going to blame it on the movie, it is in a strip club after all and look at Salma Hayek. 

It's not until Seth is losing his brother that Isaac has calmed and settled enough to realise that the smell of arousal that's filled his nose since he settled into Peter's side isn't just coming from him. 

Isaac looks down at Peter and he thinks, yeah, he can see a slight hardness to him through his jeans, just a hint, and hell, Isaac doesn't care if it's Salma Hayek that's caused it, the smell is there, he knows what Peter smells like aroused and that thought just flies straight to his groin. He'd been fine before but now he's half hard and he needs to shift around, he needs to rearrange himself. 

Isaac gives in and reaches down to rearrange himself, and he just can't resist pressing his palm against his dick. A small grunt slips out of his lips, he can't help it, it just feels so good. He pulls his hand away and folds both of his hands into his armpits. He can't start feeling himself up while watching a movie with Peter, that's just...there are lines, Isaac is pretty fucking sure there are lines. 

Isaac still feels slightly light and relaxed down to his bones. Peter is taking another drag on the joint and Isaac feels his dick twitch. Peter has to know, there's no way Peter can't know what's caused this and suddenly Isaac feels paranoia setting in. Peter will know, and this'll end, because he can't have these types of feelings about Peter. Seriously, right now Isaac needs to get up, get away, he can't, Peter will--.

"Shhh." Peter soothes and pulls Isaac into his side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and stroking a thumb idly across Isaac's arm. 

"You need to calm down, don't get yourself worked up. Remember, calm, everything's fine, you're safe, we're just going to sit here and watch this film." 

Isaac doesn't think he's ever heard Peter be so reassuring. Peter's told him about the fear, he's read enough books to know about it. Once he's paranoid it'll set it and...yeah. He's not going to think about that. He's going to watch the movie and just...yeah. 

Except, Isaac can't shake the thoughts of Peter finding out, and it doesn't do anything to stop his boner, he just starts imagining scenarios and he gets so caught up in them he almost thinks he feels a ghost of a hand over his erection. 

It's not something he's imagining though, he can feel a hand on his cock through the fabric of his jeans. The hand is feeling up his length and suddenly he's not only _half_ hard anymore. Isaac looks over to Peter and his nostrils flare. The smell of arousal is thick in the air, both his and Peter's. 

Peter looks Isaac in the eye, "Can I?" 

Isaac tries to swallow but his throat is painfully dry, he can't even, he tries to nod but he's frozen in place. He licks his lips and tries again, he manages to croak out a "Yes." And Peter is popping the button on his jeans and slowly zipping down his fly. 

Isaac tries to arch up into Peter's hand, but the arm that had been settled across his shoulder holds him in place. 

Peter is still palming him through the thin cotton of his boxers and Isaac wants more. He wants to kiss Peter. He hasn't ever kissed anyone before and suddenly he wants it more than anything. 

Reaching over Isaac attempts to pull Peter towards him, Peter is the older and stronger of the two of them, but he easily comes when Isaac tugs on his shirt. Peter moves to straddle Isaac on the sofa so he's facing him.

Isaac wants to surge up to reach Peter to kiss him but he's still slow from the wolfsbane and Peter pulls back out of his way. Isaac tries again and received the same reaction, he would feel rejected if Peter's hand had at all left his dick, but it hasn't, he was still rubbing at firmly through his boxers. Isaac is so hard it almost hurts, he can feel the material of his boxers clinging to the tip of his cock where his precome has made the material damp and sticky. 

Isaac falls back into the cushions of the sofa, he wants to kiss Peter, he knows he really wants to kiss Peter. Peter smiles in glee as Isaac settles back, Peter leans forward with intent leans in and plants the slightest of kisses against Isaac's lips. It's not enough, Isaac wants more, he knows there's more to be had. 

Peter grins and leans in again, the kiss is slightly _more_ this time, but it's still perfectly chaste, which is almost obscene considering Peter's hand is wrapped around Isaac's cock. On the third kiss Isaac feels Peter's lips are parted and he's now teasing teasing Isaac's bottom lip with his tongue. Isaac feels like Peter is being gentle with him, like he knows that this is the first time for Isaac for any of this and...Isaac doesn't know why that surprises him. He's seen Peter be kind, maybe not to the other pack members, not directly and not obviously, but there's always a level of kindness behind his recent actions. Mostly. Except for when he's just messing with people. 

Isaac parts his lips and tentatively brings his tongue up to meet Peter's and in a moment of boldness he bring his hand up to grasp the back of Peter's neck. The effect is instantaneous, Peter surges into the kiss and it immediately becomes something filthier and dirtier and oh, Isaac _likes this_. 

Hesitant and gentle was nice, but _this_ , this is fantastic, he bucks up into Peter's hand and he knows this is going to be painfully fast. He thinks the only reason he hasn't come yet is the wolfsbane in his system, it's the only reason he can think of that he--oh god, Peter's slipped his hand into Isaac's boxers and suddenly there's nothing he can think of. This is going to be quick, painfully quick. 

Moaning into the kiss Isaac tangles his hand in Peter's slicked back hair causing it to catch and stick up in different angles. 

Peter pulls back and Isaac moves forward with him, trying to follow him, but Peter pushes him back. He reaches down with one hand and undoes his own jeans. Peter releases a small sigh of relief as he does it and Isaac feels bad, he should have been--

"Oh no you don't, you're going to sit back and I'm going to get you off, don't you worry about me, not now, not yet. Besides, there are choices." 

Choices? What's Peter on about how could there possibly be choices

"Do you want my hand," he emphasises this option with a too dry stroke down Isaac's cock. He shudders slightly but still presses up into Peter's hand. 

Peter smiles and leans in for another kiss, it only lasts a few seconds before Peter is pulling back and saying, "...or my mouth?" 

Isaac can barely comprehend what Peter is offering, and when it catches up with him he had to grab at his cock and squeeze painfully to stop himself coming right there and then. 

How the hell is Isaac supposed to pick? A blowjob would be...it'd be his first blowjob, and the thought of his cock slipping in and out of Peter's mouth is almost too much for him. Isaac whimpers. 

But then, hand meant he'd be able to hold Peter, he'd be able to kiss Peter, Peter would be able to talk so he'd be able to hear his voice and...yeah, right now Isaac kinda liked that option. 

Isaac licks his lips, "Hand, I want your hand. So your mouth is up here with me." 

Peter's grin is decisively wolfish, he pulls his hand out of Isaac's underwear, pulling the waistband so it sits just under his cock, trapping his balls still in and it's pressure and tight but not entirely uncomfortable. He holds out the hand that's been wrapped around Isaac's cock right in front of Isaac's face. 

His eyes are half closed and heavy lidded when he says, "Lick it." 

Without wasting a second Isaac leans forward and licks a long stripe down Peter's palm. He can taste himself on it amidst the taste of smoke and wolfsbane and _Peter_. The smells are overwhelming and Isaac just wants to lean forward and bury his nose in Peter's palm like a dog. 

Peter's hand moves back to Isaac's trapped cock and wraps around it, firmly stroking. Isaac leans in to Peter and gives in to the instinct to bury his nose _somewhere_ and buries it in Peter's neck. 

The smells here are amazing, it smells like pack, and warmth, and spice, and arousal and pure _Peter_ and Isaac wants to mark, he wants to bite. 

Peter has mirrored Isaac's position and starts biting and sucking at Isaacs neck, his intentions to mark Isaac are clear and...does this mean Isaac can mark Peter? Or at least can try before they fade away into nothing? Isaac nips experimentally at Peter's neck and he feels Peter's hand stutter on the upstroke. 

Isaac hears a low growl and it takes him a second to realise it's coming from him. Oh, urgh, this is just fantastic, how has he never done this before. Peter's varying the speed of his strokes, frantically working Isaac up with a series of fast quick strokes only to delve back down to slow teasing strokes when Isaac feels like he might be almost there. 

Wrapping his arms around Peter's back, he feels his claws come out as he scratches at Peter's back, Peter swipes his thumb across the head of Isaac's dick and that's pretty much it, Isaac is coming all over them with strips of come reaching up and hitting their chins as they continue to kiss. 

Isaac can't, this is, fucking hell this is _amazing_. Why was he not more interested in doing this before? Fuck. Peter is stroking Isaac through his aftershocks and lets go just as it starts to become uncomfortable. They aren't stopping kissing and the come that hit their chins is getting knocked and smeared and pulled as their kisses deepen. 

After a few minutes Peter pulls away from Isaac and a small string of come joins their chins. Peter lifts a finger up, catches it and before Isaac realises what happening Peter is offering it to him. Isaac opens his mouth and his tastes himself on Peter's finger. His cock gives a sad twitch as if to say _oh god what are you doing stop this now please this is too much._

Peter lets go of Isaac's arm and he falls back onto the sofa cushions. Fuck. He feels so good right now he just can't, he feels like he's buzzing, with the orgasm sitting ontop of the high from the wolfsbane and...Peter needs to feel like him right the hell now. 

Isaac opens a bleary eye and reaches for the open fly of Peter's jeans. Before Isaac can get his hand there Peter bats it away. 

"Bad puppy. Remember what I said, no touching for you for now." 

Isaac makes a small noise of protest. "Why?" And Jesus is that his voice? He sounds so hoarse and fucked out. 

Without even being asked Peter climbs off of Isaac and passes him the glass of water from the table. 

"Because when you're awake and sober we're going to have a conversation and if still want to then, then yeah, maybe we can. But for now? Now it's time for me to take care of this, and for you to just...enjoy the show." 

Isaac takes a deep drink of the water before he replies, "I guess, but I mean, that was amazing, like, absolutely amazing, you are fantastic, I think I--"

"Shh. None of this. Now, stay there and just...yeah, let me see you." 

Isaac watches and when Peter comes he thinks there isn't a more beautiful sight in the world. Afterwards Peter is ridiculous with their clean up, he makes them both shower and drops both of their clothes straight in the laundry. 

*

Derek doesn't notice anything. No-one notices anything. It's not like Isaac thought there'd now be a giant sign following him about that said, 'NO LONGER A VIRGIN, RECEIVED HAND JOB FROM PETER HALE'. But, you know, werewolves, he really thought someone might sniff something out, or notice a change or, hell, he doesn't know. He's a tiny bit let down that no-one noticed, while at the same time as being a bit relieved. 

Isaac worries that when he's sober that'll be the end to it, except it's not the end of it, infact it's nowhere near the end of it, one might almost call it the beginning. 

The first time Isaac blows Peter it's to _10:15 Saturday Night_ by The Cure and Isaac likes the feel of that, except Peter makes it a whole lot further than just that song these days. When he's done Peter says it's probably the most sloppy and enthusiastic blowjob he's ever had. Isaac isn't sure if it's a compliment or an insult, but that's pretty much standard for Peter.

They don't always fuck when they're high, sometimes they do it sober, and sometimes they even do it on one of their beds. They know fucking about on the sofa is slightly risky but it's almost with unsaid consent that they both like the idea of getting caught; of being noticed. Isaac thinks that's why he likes doing it outside of their bedrooms, but he's no idea why Peter does. Although saying that, it's not like any werewolf who entered the apartment would fail to notice the two of them if they were in the bedroom instead of the living room. Nowhere in the apartment was safe from werewolf senses.

The first time they have full on penetrative sex Isaac is on top and they're in Isaac's horrible single bed. He lasts about two thrusts before he's coming inside and _oh god that's embarrassing_. But Peter doesn't seem to care. Isaac eats his own come out of Peter and then blows him, he's a lot less sloppy these days. Peter comes with Isaac's name on his lips. Isaac thinks Peter really likes him and he thinks he might really like Peter too. 

* 

It's Isaac's fault that someone notices there's something going on between them. It's not so much that they're hiding it, just that honestly is it anyone else's business? There are enough tension and drama-filled relationships within the pack, no-one needs one more to care about. And Isaac kinda likes having Peter just to himself. 

Any marks Peter or Isaac make on each other fade by the morning, it's not a problem, it's barely even a thing. Isaac knows his wolf likes to mark Peter, likes to see them on him and feel the surge of possessiveness. He likes to be marked by Peter, likes to feel the tenderness of the marks before they fade. He likes to feel like Peter is claiming him as _his_.

It's a night in early June and Derek is out of town meeting with a pack just outside of San Francisco. Isaac loves nights like this, when they know Derek is going to be out all night, because they can stay together afterwards. They can let themselves fall asleep in a sticky pile of limbs and Isaac loves that. Like, really loves it. He loves waking up to the smell of them, to Peter's arm thrown over his chest and his stubble scratching at Isaac's neck. 

He also likes waking up, in the middle of the night and being able to roll over and gently start waking Peter up. It's not difficult because Peter is always ready for another go and he never denies Isaac anything he wants. 

Isaac had done that last night, or, he supposes, very early this morning. He'd woken up hard and started to wake Peter with teasing stokes, they'd finished and fallen back to sleep just as the sky was beginning to brighten. When he reaches school he heads to his locker and is getting his books when he gets the feeling of being watched. He looks around the hall and sees Lydia is standing opposite him with her eyes fixed on his neck. 

Isaac frowns why the hell is Lydia staring at his...Oh. Oh he _didn't_. Isaac's hand flies to his neck as he remembers Peter's teeth biting and sucking at his neck last night. Well, 'last night'. Early hours of this morning. 

Isaac keeps his hand against his neck, he slams his locker shut and quickly makes his way to the boys' toilets. He doesn't bother seeing what Lydia does. 

The mirror confirms Isaac's suspicious, his neck is a _mess_. Seriously, Peter had done good and Isaac feels a slight thrill run through him. He belongs to someone, anyone who sees him can see he belongs to someone. Isaac knows they'll probably be gone by lunchtime, and he figures he'll just skip his morning classes and join again after lunch. 

He figures Lydia will just let it go, it's nothing too interesting, right? And what should she care anyway, Isaac's never been on her radar before and he figures it'll stay that way. 

Isaac waits until the morning is done and joins the rest of the pack at the lunch table.

Stiles greets him with a friendly, "Hey man, sup?"

Isaac inclines his head in acknowledgement. 

Lydia's eyes hone straight in on Isaac's now unmarked neck and Isaac looks away, not wanting to make eye contact with her. _You've never given a crap before, Lydia, why start now?_

The conversation on the table continues, and Isaac stays out of it, he's not got much to add. 

It's Scott that finally asks where Isaac was this morning.

"Sorry," Isaac shrugs. "I forgot something and had to head home."

Isaac doesn't check Lydia's face, he doesn't and he hopes no-one picks up on his half-truth. He did forget something-- that Peter had marked his neck, and he had to head home. 

She doesn't say anything and no-one seems to notice, conversation carries on and Isaac doesn't dwell on it anymore. 

Isaac thinks he's got away with Lydia until he goes to leave the school parking lot and Lydia is standing there, blocking his way. 

He stops, he has no idea what he's supposed to do here so he just stand there and waits for Lydia to start. 

Lydia crosses her arms over her chest and moves to stand in front of Isaac. 

"You're doing...something with Peter." 

Isaac shrugs, what's the point in lying, begging, Lydia is going to do what Lydia wants to do, he knows her well enough to know that. He sees her taking that as confirmation that she's right. 

"He's up to something, you know what he did to me, you know what he did to Stiles. He's not safe. He's just playing with you...you can't trust him, Isaac..." 

Lydia reaches out to place her hand on Isaac's arm. He thinks she's trying to be comforting or friendly or trying to gain his trust, he's not sure. He doesn't really care. 

"He's Peter, I know what I'm getting into." Isaac tries for reassuring, he doesn't even know why he's trying to reassure Lydia about this, it's honestly none of her business. 

Lydia's face shows how little she believes him. 

"Just, leave us alone, Lydia, you didn't care before you thought it was Peter, so don't worry about me now. Peter and I are staying out of everyone's way, we're not hurting anyone can't you just...leave us alone?"

"Isaac, your neck was a mess this morning, that's not normal."

Isaac snorts, "We're wolves, Lydia, the marks are gone now, they don't usually last for more than a few hours. We were just up late last night."

"Isaac! Look at the rest of your pack, none of their boyfriends or girlfriends are ever marked the way you were marked." 

"Lydia, no-one but Erica and Boyd are two werewolves in a couple. Everyone else is a werewolf and a human."

Lydia frowns, "They're never marked like you were, Isaac." 

He shrugs again, "That we've seen, you've never seen me marked up before, have you? And me and Peter aren't exactly a new thing."

Isaac regrets the words the second he sees Lydia's eyes narrow, "How long?"

It's been about nine months, but he doesn't want to tell Lydia that, he can see the arguments. "Not too long, Lydia, just, drop it okay?"

For a moment Lydia looks like she's going to argue, but she stops and doesn't say anything for a moment. 

Isaac assumes it means the conversation is over and he carries on his way home.

*

It isn't until the next week that he comes home to find Stiles sitting on their sofa that he realises he hadn't won the argument with Lydia; she'd just opted to be a bit sneakier about it. 

Isaac knows Stiles is in there before he even walks through the door. Stiles is sitting on their sofa, happily watching some shitty after-school show with his laptop perched on his lap. 

"Hey Isaac, thought me and Derek would hang out here tonight if that's cool?"

Isaac shrugs, there's not exactly anyway he can say 'no' to his alpha's other half, is there? He doesn't even have a plausible reason for refusing them. Last year he would have welcomed Stiles coming over and wanting to spend time here, even if it was only to spend time with Derek. 

"No problems. You doing the history assignment?" 

Stiles nods, "Yeah, you done yours yet?" 

Isaac shakes his head, he normally talks through his ideas for assignments with Peter who isn't home yet. That doesn't surprise him and he doesn't think Peter will be home anytime soon. Since Derek and Stiles had got together Peter has been giving them a wider berth than normal. 

Derek eventually joins them and aimlessly channel surfs until Stiles prods him into making them all dinner. It's nice, nothing fancy, but he'd forgot that Derek used to cook for them when they first moved into the apartment.

It's getting late when Stiles yawns and says he better leave. Derek offers to drive him home and he grabs the the keys to the Camaro and leaves with a rather gruff, "I'll be back in a bit, you've got school in the morning...don't stay up too late."

And Isaac really doesn't understand, he feels a surge of anger, he was fine and now, urgh, Lydia has obviously spoken to Stiles and/or Derek and the thought of them having that conversation just makes Isaac want to break something.

Isaac has been taking care of himself, his grades are fine, he's not in trouble with anyone, he's learned so many new things and... Isaac can feel the anger building and he really doesn't like this feeling. He thought he was past being angry at everyone and everything. 

Isaac takes a deep breath and goes to his own bed. It's late enough that Derek could reasonably expect Isaac to be asleep when he returns, and then he won't have to have awkward conversation with him. 

Isaac twists in his bed and gets his sheets tangled around him. He's slept in here so many times, always alone even after he'd spent the evening with Peter, but now it doesn't seem as welcoming. He's agitated and Peter still isn't home, Isaac hates this, how could he have been so stupid? He tosses and turns for a little while longer before he realises there's no reason that he can't go and crawl into Peter's bed right now. 

Derek already knows, Peter obviously isn't coming home this evening and the thought of the smell of Peter on the sheets has Isaac up and out of bed before he even realises he's going to do it. 

Peter's room is tidy and neat like it always is, the bed is freshly made but the sheets are at least a few days old. Isaac crawls into Peter's bed and feels calmer almost immediately. With the scent of Peter settling around him Isaac curls himself around Peter's pillow and falls asleep. 

*

The week carries on mostly in the same pattern, if Stiles can't come around oddly Derek is around, or Erica, or Boyd or...anyone and everyone. It's nice to see the pack spending more time around the house, but he misses the time he spent alone with Peter. 

Derek doesn't say anything about Isaac sleeping in Peter's bed, and so he does it more and more frequently until he can't remember the last time he slept in his own bed. Peter stops avoiding the house quite so much, but he often comes home late at night and Isaac has school first thing in the morning. They spend the nights curled around each other, sometimes they fuck, but mostly they don't. Isaac isn't sure he likes the idea of Derek hearing him and Peter. 

Weekends aren't any different from week nights, more often than not the pack will slowly trickle into their appartment, happy to be around each other and spend time together as a pack. Isaac thinks that, however unintentionally, the pack are becoming closer through their mission to keep an eye on the two of them. 

Most evenings there will be someone from the pack gathered on their sofa, watching shitty reality TV shows and discussing things from school. Soon people start taking turns at cooking, Stiles tries to get them all to eat a bit healthier until Derek reminds him that cholesterol isn't really an issue for werewolves. 

Peter and Isaac aren't into public displays of affection, nothing like Allison and Scott, or Erica and Boyd. They're not even really into those PDAs that are barely public, like the subtle closeness between Derek and Stiles. 

Gone are the evenings where Peter and Isaac can settle down on the sofa for their terrible vampire movies, their wolfsbane and their albums. Isaac wants to be resentful of the pack, but, it's so much like having his family around him that he finds it hard. 

Eventually Isaac moves his stereo and some of his clothes into Peter's room, and now they have a place they can spend time together. 

There's only Derek and Stiles in the house tonight and they've been getting awfully close on the sofa. Stiles is flailing over Tony's gadgets and Derek is clearly not at all interested in the movie, only Stiles. Peter excuses himself to get a drink, and when he doesn't come back after several minutes Isaac gets up and follows him.

He finds Peter sitting on his bed and smiling as he takes a sip of his soda. 

"You aren't coming back to watch the rest of Iron Man with us?" 

Peter shakes his head, "I thought we might sit here and listen to something. They won't notice we're gone." He pats the bed next to him and Isaac gently closes the door and joins him. 

Once he's settled, Peter hands him the remote control and Isaac hits play, he hears the bass of _Debaser_ fill up the room. He smiles up at Peter, "I love _Doolittle_."

Peter grins back down at him, "I know you do."

They listen to the album and talk in low tones about their week, what's been going on, and it's perfect. Isaac has missed spending time with Peter, just them. Isaac is pretty sure Derek can hear them, but he doesn't really care any more, and Derek's probably not paying attention anyway. With the music and the close darkness of Peter's room it feels almost like they're alone again. 

*

They don't smoke as much in the house, but that's okay, it wasn't something they needed just something they enjoyed. Maybe when the pack trusts Peter more they can share it with the rest of them. 

Isaac never asks if Peter minds that he's the reason it's not just them anymore, Isaac thinks Peter likes the way the pack is bonding and spending time together, he just doesn't like to admit it. 

Lydia constantly shoots Peter suspicious and distrustful looks and Stiles isn't far behind. Isaac doesn't know what he can do to reassure them, Peter is still his snarky self in pack meetings, even if Isaac thinks he's laying off of Derek a little bit more these days. 

Especially since Derek hadn't made a fuss, hadn't ordered them apart when he'd found out. Sometimes Isaac thinks he should speak to Derek, thank him again, reassuring him he knows what he's doing, or, something. But he has no idea how to even start that conversation so he doesn't. 

* 

Isaac doesn't speak to Derek but he does come home from school one day to find Peter and Derek trying to move a double mattress into Peter's room. 

"Urgh, I told you we should have done this tomorrow when he has lacrosse practice!" Peter complains tugging at the mattress ineffectually. 

Isaac sees Derek roll his eyes, "If you hadn't taken so long to pick _out_ a mattress we'd have been finished hours ago."

"A mattress is an important thing! You spend nearly a third of your life on your mattress, it should be exactly right. Isaac, come and give us a hand, we've already got the bed set-up, just got to get this on it."

Isaac figures this means Derek is okay with him and Peter, he sees Derek watching him carefully and gives his alpha a bright smile before moving over to help them. 

Isaac sees his smile returned in the small one that graces Derek's lips. 

Peter's voice drifts over from behind the mattress, "Come on! I'm getting tired, I need somewhere to lie down..."

Derek snorts and returns to trying to tilt the mattress so it'll fit through the door frame. 

* 

Life has settled into something Isaac likes, he spends time with his pack, he spends time with Peter, he spends time with them all together. It's been months now and Peter hasn't made any move to do anything, he got a job with the local library and says shushing teens is the best part of his day. 

The pack are even coming to regard Peter as something other than a disaster waiting to happen. Stiles is the first to stop watching Peter whenever they're in the same room. It hadn't been constant staring but Stiles would periodically turn around and look at Peter, just to see what he was doing. 

Isaac knows things have changed for Stiles at least when Stiles invites Peter to the small birthday party he's throwing at his house. Peter goes and there's no death, no destruction, he even makes nice with the Sheriff. 

Lydia, however, is a lot more reticent about welcoming Peter into the pack with open arms. It's been over a year now and there's been nothing from Peter but snark and wit and unasked for helpfulness. Isaac doesn't think warming up to Peter now would count as 'welcoming him with open arms', he thinks it might just be the kind thing to do. Isaac doesn't expect anyone to forgive Peter for what he did, but he knows holding on to it the way the pack are isn't healthy in any way, shape or form. 

It's sometime after the incident with the vampires that Isaac notices Lydia's attitude has changed. When she gets up to get something from the kitchen she stops ignoring Peter's requests and actually returns with the items. When Lydia organises pack events she no longer requests that Isaac, 'not bring the zombie, please'. And...Isaac doesn't get it, he doesn't understand what's changed and sometimes, Isaac's curiosity gets the better of him. 

It's a little while later that he finds himself and Lydia alone in the apartment after a pack movie night. Peter is off driving Scott and Allison home, and Jackson has gone to bring the Porsche closer to the apartment. 

Isaac is sleepily sprawled on the sofa watching Lydia button up her coat, it's spring but there's still a chill in the air. 

He looks over at her and realises that it's probably a perfect chance to ask her about Peter. 

"Lydia?" He calls softly. 

Lydia 'hmmms' a reply from where she's putting on her beret. 

"What changed?" 

Lydia stops and turns to face Isaac on the sofa. "With what?" 

She doesn't normally play dense with him, but apparently she is tonight because Isaac can hear the slight change in her heartbeat that says she's lying. 

"With Peter, you don't...you're different towards him. It's not like it was before."

Lydia's face softens and he sits up to better study her. 

"Do you remember the vampires?" 

Isaac's confused by Lydia's apparent change in conversation, what have the vampires got to do with this? He nods because of course he remembers the vampires. (Seriously, _vampires_.) One of them had nearly drained him dry and slashed him up pretty good. He'd spent the best part of a week in bed trying to heal from the wounds. 

"Of course I remember the vampires. I'm not likely to forget them anytime soon.'"

"When we found you in that alleyway, It was me, and Derek, and Peter. I thought you were dead you were so pale, and so did Derek, your heart was so slow. The look on Peter's face though when we found you, the noise he made... Isaac he wouldn't let you go. Not even when we realised you were still alive and we needed to get you inside. He carried you himself, Isaac, and he didn't leave your side until you woke up. Not even to kill the vampire that had done it to you, do you see? Making sure you didn't wake up alone was worth more than revenge to Peter. That's...an unbelievable change for him."

Lydia pauses for a moment before she continues, "I don't think he's using you, or going to hurt you, he might be up to something else, but I don't think he means any harm towards the pack. And...I think he loves you."

Isaac doesn't know what to say, Lydia is staring at him like she expects an answer. He hadn't really thought about it before. He knows he doesn't want to be away from Peter, he knows he doesn't want to go out there and find someone else, he knows Peter makes him happy, and he wants to make Peter happy. Is that loving someone? He thinks Peter feels those things for him as well, at least, all his actions say he does. 

It's been a few moments and he hasn't said anything to Lydia. Before he can reply he hears Jackson walking up the stairs to their apartment. Lydia waves at him as she walks towards the door. 

"Bye Isaac, see you tomorrow."

Isaac manages to get out a, "Bye Lydia." Before the door of the apartment closes. 

He snuggles back into the sofa and waits for Peter to get back. The smell of the pack is surrounding him, in his new family's home, he's wanted, he's safe and he thinks he might just be in love. Isaac's not so lonely any more.

**Author's Note:**

> For any interested, the albums they obsess over:  
> [The Cure - Pornography](http://grooveshark.com/album/Pornography/184393)  
> [The Cure - Boys Don't Cry](http://grooveshark.com/album/Boys+Don+t+Cry/1405957)  
> [Pixies - Doolittle](http://grooveshark.com/album/Doolittle/126282)
> 
> I meant to slip The Stooges in there, Isaac was going to blow Peter to [I Wanna Be Your Dog](http://grooveshark.com/s/I+Wanna+Be+Your+Dog/319g5n?src=5). And Peter was really supposed to fuck Isaac to [Nine Inch Nail's - Closer](http://grooveshark.com/s/Closer/1UEaek?src=5). But they didn't fit so they slightly got cut. Woe. Maybe if anyone likes this I'll try and clear up one of those outtakes.
> 
> Also, this fic was almost titled, 'You're Perfect Yes It's True, But Without Me You're Only You'. Because that's really their relationship, you know?
> 
> If anyone's interested, you can find me on tumblr: [saspiesas.tumblr.com](http://saspiesas.tumblr.com) Talk to me! I always like meeting new people...


End file.
